Nyla
Nyla is a recurring character on Recovery Road and a close friend of Maddie Graham Ellie Dennis is a recurring character on Recovery Road and a close friend of Maddie. So far she has been shown to be pretty insensitive towards sobriety, even teasing Rebecca about it. However she seems to be realising that something is actually wrong with Maddie. Biography Not much is known of Nyla's life outside of her school and friendship with Maddie. She seems to enjoy partying and is smart. She also claims to be a good liar. Physical Appearance Nyla is of asian descent and has long brown hair and large dark eyes. Season One Blackout Nyla is first seen when Maddie questions ehr in the hallway about her missing car. She seems stunned that Maddie has lost her car, but just jokes about it. Later after Maddie has been admitted to Springtime Meadows she talks to Nyla on the bleachers about lying, which Nyla claims she's good at. They then talk about her car again and Nyla suggests that if her laptops in her car they can do 'find my device'. Maddie is impressed. The Art of the Deal Nyla is first seen outside with her friend group when Maddie is talking about how her friends were acting weird around her. Later on she approaches Maddie and Zach with Ellie as she informing them she has some 'delightly salacious' intel, Nyla convinces Ellie to keep it a secret, saying they need to travel first. At the Theater Nyla doesn't say anything to Rebecca, only sniggers from behind. Later whilst watching the movie she continues to laugh and defends their actions. Whilst watching the movie Nyla can be seen throwing popcorn at Benji and Zach, she also seems happy that Ellie has a flask. She then watches as Rebecca asks them to leave, and does so without any hassle. Outside the theater Nyla laughs with Ellie, but after Ellie is stopped by Maddie, Nyla agrees she should stop by saying Rebecca is tragic enough. Then she suggests they can hang at hers, but questions Maddie as to why she can't. Eventually they give up on Maddie and drive off. Parties Without Borders Nyla talks to Maddie about how she managed without a phone. Then, whilst talking about Zach's birthday she informs her that Zach thinks she's forgotten and Ellie has planned to go and see Rosemary's Baby at the drive in. Maddie doesn't seem impressed. At Zach's party Nyla be enjoying herself and having fun, she also drinks a lot and is happy to play the pill game. She is later seen making out with a random girl and by the end of the night is incoherent. She is shown at the end looking at Olivia O'brien and laughing about how Maddie left with her. Both her and Zach are just completely out of it. My Loose Thread Sick as Our Secrets The episode opens to a flashback of a young Maddie on her first day at middle school. She is talking to other kids when Nyla and Zach bring Ellie over to meet her. Then Ellie and Zach walk off to see her uncle Jonah who brings them snacks. Ellie doesn't seem to like Maddie. Then Nyla convinces Maddie to give Ellie a pep-talk in regards to her American history grade. Ellie gets suspsious when Maddie says "It's about progress, not perfection." Later, after discovering Maddie's secret, Ellie calls Nyla. They sit outside talking about Maddie. Nyla is upset and shocked. They both assure that they are going to be there for her. Nyla then promises not to say anything. However, outside of school Nyla talks to Zach who thinks Maddie is cheating on him. Nyla tells him that it's not true and tells him it's something else. A young Nyla is seen briefly in the final flashback as she comes up to Zach and Ellie. Appearances (4/7) Season 1 (4/7) *Blackout *The Art of the Deal *Parties Without Borders *My Loose Thread Trivia Gallery 219.jpg 211.jpg 210.jpg 209.jpg 208.jpg 207.jpg 206.jpg 205.jpg 204.jpg 220.jpg Category:Characters